Will You Wait For Me?
by Luke Volkov
Summary: Sebuah mimpi yang terus ditunggu Petra, menunggu pembuat mimpi itu menepati janjinya suatu saat nanti/RnR? Don't like? don't read!


_Will You Wait For Me?_

 _SnK belongs to Isayama Hajime_

 _Rated: T?_

 _LeviXPetra_

 _WARNING: Tidak ada dialog, possible typo (s), OOC perhaps?_

 _ENJOY!_

==o0o==

Petra, bukankah dulu aku pernah berkata bahwa sebelum ekspedisi bahwa aku akan membelikan kita sebuah rumah di tepi sungai?

Petra, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan membangun sebuah dunia yang aman dimana anak-anak kita akan tumbuh besar tanpa harus merasa takut dengan sekelilingnya?

Bukannya dulu kau pernah memberitahuku bahwa suatu saat kau ingin menamai putri pertama kita dengan _'_ Naomi?' itu sungguh nama yang indah! Maaf jika waktu itu aku mentertawai pilihan namamu, kau tahu aku bukan seorang pria yang lembut, aku mengetahui arti nama itu dari Mata Empat, artinya manis dan menyenangkan—sesuai untuk nama putri pertama kita. Dan apa aku pernah berkata bahwa dia juga kuat seperti dirimu?

Daniel? Jujur saja dulunya aku tak tahu Daniel itu siapa sampai kau memberitahu bahwa Daniel adalah tokoh Alkitab, dia pemberani—tidak peduli dengan singa-singa yang mengelilinginya. Kau juga berharap bahwa putra kita akan pemberani seperti tokoh Daniel itu 'kan?

Petra, mungkin aku akan sering pulang terlambat dari pekerjaanku tapi aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk melihat wajahmu, Naomi dan Daniel. Tiga pasang mata coklat madu yang menatapku dengan penuh harap bahwa aku akan membawakan kalian sesuatu dari misiku, itu pasti menyenangkan.

Kita sudah berjanji 'kan bahwa kita akan selalu hidup bersama, menyaksikan Daniel dan Naomi tumbuh besar, membangun keluarga mereka masing-masing sementara kita menjadi tua bersama sambil menatap langit biru yang tak berujung?

Maukah kau menungguku sampai saat itu tiba?

==o0o==

 _Heichou—_ tidak, Levi. Ya, kau pernah berkata bahwa suatu saat kau akan membelikan kita sebuah rumah di tepi sungai, jujur saja. Aku lebih memilih rumah di dekat bukit yang dipenuhi bunga _dandelion_ dan _lily._

Tapi rumah di tepi sungai juga tidak buruk.

Sebuah dunia dimana anak-anak kita tidak merasa takut adalah misi kita berdua, sebagai seorang Ibu aku juga harus melindungi anak-anak kita, bukankah dulu kita sudah berjanji untuk melakukannya secara bersama? Karena itulah kita adalah _partner._

Sebenarnya nama itu adalah usulan dari Nanaba, dia pikir nama itu cocok dengan putri pertama kita tapi aku lebih memilih nama _'_ Celeste _'_ karena itu artinya adalah hadiah dari Surga. Tapi kau lebih menyukai nama 'Naomi'? kurasa itu tidak buruk juga.

Aku ingin putra kita menjadi seorang pemberani seperti Ayahnya yang menjadi Prajurit Terkuat Manusia, apa itu harapan yang konyol, Levi?

Kami tidak berharap muluk-muluk, kami hanya ingin kau pulang dengan selamat setelah misi setelah itu aku akan menyediakan semangkuk sup hangat untuk makan malam kita, bukannya itu impian masa kecilmu, Levi? Makan malam dengan keluarga di depan perapian?

Ya, suatu saat kita akan tumbuh tua bersama—menyaksikan anak-anak kita membangun keluarga mereka sendiri disaat kita akan menyaksikan matahari yang terbenam dengan tangan kita saling bertautan—melihat cucu-cucu kita yang nantinya akan datang ke kita sambil meminta manisan karena Daniel dan Naomi tidak mengijinkan mereka makan manisan.

Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, Levi. Aku akan selalu menunggumu.

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut coklat tua berjalan ke sebuah gundukan dengan dua tangkai bunga _lily_ ditangannya, dia berjongkok untuk menaruh dua tangkai bunga berkelopak putih itu di atas gundukan tanah yang masih agak basah karena bekas hujan, "Levi, Petra," ucap wanita yang kita ketahui sebagai Hanji Zoe dengan penuh kasih sayang, diusapnya gundukan itu guna merapikan tanahnya yang agak berantakan, "Kalian bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang. Bangunlah mimpi kalian di Surga, suatu saat kami akan mengunjungi kalian." Kemudia Hanji pergi meninggalkan gundukan itu—tidak menyadari bahwa ada roh Petra dan Levi yang dari tadi menonton rekannya, kedua roh itu tersenyum untuk beberapa saat kemudian menghilang.

 **A/N: jangan gebuk saya kalo jadinya begini, ini rekor tercepat saya ngetik fanfic, sejam doank jadi saya mohon maaf kalo isinya tidak jelas begini, banyak tanda baca yang mungkin salah. Review? #tunjukkotakreview**


End file.
